Broken
by Laufeyson'sWife
Summary: Lanaya loves Loki, and life is good until the fateful day of Thor's crowning, and then it crumbles. After Loki's deal with the Tesseract, it shatters. Will they be able to get through what Loki has done, or will they be forced to go their different ways? Rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all!** **Welcome!**

**This story is based off of my Loki OneShot. It does follow through the movies. Alot of people have said the oneshot would make for an interesting storyline, so I hope it lives up to the hype. This is a little intro, while I still work out a few minor details for the rest of the plotline.**

**Please feel free to rate, review and even PM me if you have anything you'd like to say.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Lanaya couldn't remember much about the day she had been brought to Asgard, the home of the Gods. She remembered the large details, but not much of anything else. It had been sudden, Lanaya being taken from her home to come live amongst the Gods after her elven kin realized her natural magic was much more than it should have been. They took her to the realm of Gods in the knowledge that she belonged amongst them with her enhanced abilities, ones they didn't know how to teach to control.

She found it easy to begin life in Asgard. The Allfather, Odin, had welcomed her presence so she could learn of her powers amongst those who knew what she was. She had grown up in the castle, and therefore with Odin's sons, Thor and Loki. She admired them, learning about their home and the people within it. She had learned to tolerate their powers too, adapting her own powers in time. She was soon proclaimed the Goddess of Peace, able to calm even the most hostile person with her powers. The ability to transport herself to any place she chose came a bit later. Like any God or elf, she was able to heal quickly and she was immune to most diseases.

In her training with weapons, making friends was simple. Being that she was already close with Thor and Loki, she gained the friendship of Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. She enjoyed her time in Asgard while it lasted and she was very thrown off when it didn't last as long as she thought it would. Her elven kin wanted her back after her years of training, and she went, reluctantly so. Several years passed before she reached maturity, able to leave Alfheim again if she wished, and she did. Her friends welcomed her back quickly, and in the midst of her friends, she'd found love. It didn't take long for a mutual admiration to spark between she and Loki. They'd been friends since she arrived the first time, and it was hard saying goodbye when she left. Now she was back, fully mature and permanently staying, they had no problem expressing their liking for one another. In time, it turned to something serious, and marriage was in order.

It was hard to see a halt in her happiness, in her life. Even amongst gods, no power any of them held could tell them what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I want to apologize for the lack of updating lately. It's been a long two weeks, and I've been dealing with alot, but I am back in the groove of writing for several of my stories and I am very excited because this one got a few followers with just the one chapter I had put up. So thank you to the new followers and I can't wait to write more for this. I've been waiting a while to actually publish this one.**

**Please feel free to rate, review, and even PM me if you have anything you'd like to say.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Lanaya knew Loki was planning something for the day of Thor's crowning. It was obvious to see, or at least, for her it was. She saw how easy it was for people to believe that it was the Jotun's who broke into the weapon's vault. She would not be fooled so easily. She knew her husband was up to his tricks. Usually they were harmless, but now, he was taking something away from Thor that would take time for him to get back. She knew Thor had an ego and had a lot yet to learn, but it wasn't Loki's choice.

She shook her head as a crash sounded from the room ahead of her. She looked over at her husband, letting out a sigh.

"You should talk to him."  
"I should?"  
"You caused it."

Loki turned to her, coming to a halt beside her. She looked at him sternly.

"You're blaming me?"

She just smiled, stepping closer to him.

"You are clever Loki, but I see right through your innocent act."

He smirked at her, letting out a small sigh.

"I suppose I shall speak with him."

She shook her head with a small smile as he walked ahead of her to reach his brother in the next room. She waited a moment before walking in the room after him, keeping a distance from the pair of them as Loki spoke to Thor quietly. She was soon joined by Sif and the warriors.

"Redecorating, are we?" Sif asked sarcastically.  
"What's this?"

They watched Volstagg pick up some of the food from the ground near the flipped table as Loki and Thor spoke to one another.

"No, I know that look-"  
"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders."

Their attention was grabbed by the brothers as Thor got to his feet.

"It's madness." Loki said.  
"What sort of madness?" Volstagg asked.  
"We're going to Jotunheim."

Lanaya let out a sigh as their friends tried talking Thor out of his idea. She wished Loki would say something, anything to convince his brother it was a bad idea. Loki could do it, if anyone could. Still, he remained silent as Thor gave his friends excuses to go.

"My friends, trust me now when I say we have to do this. You're not going to let me and my brother take all of the glory, are you?"  
"What?"

Lanaya looked to Loki as he looked up at Thor, a hopeful look on his face.

"You are coming with me, aren't you?" Thor asked, his smile turning to a frown quickly.  
"Yes of course." Loki said with a smile as he got to his feet. "I wouldn't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone."

The warriors agreed to go with them, Sif agreeing afterwards. They left the room to prepare themselves as Thor and Loki walked to the other door. Lanaya let out a sigh as they passed her, her mind racing through the possibilities of what was to come. And she had every right to worry.

When they got to Jotunheim, they searched for the giants. It was quiet, and cold. Lanaya gripped her swords as they walked across the snowy land. They found a temple made of ice easily and heard a voice grumble from the top as they approached.

"You've come a long way to die Asgardians."

Lanaya knew exactly who the man was. She saw it immediately. The shape of his face, his eyes, everything. She stared at him, not daring to look over at her husband as they listened to Thor argue with the king.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!"  
"Your father is a murderer and a thief!" Laufey replied, getting to his feet.

Lanaya glanced over at the Jotuns that circled around them, all of them prepared for a fight.

"Thor, stop and think. Look around you, we're outnumbered."

Lanaya was surprised that Thor listened to his brother's warning. He finally turned away to leave as the vanguard in front of him whispered an insult. She closed her eyes with a sigh, taking the small second to prepare herself as Thor threw his hammer at the Jotun.

"Next?" he said proudly.

The group began fighting off the giants that closed in on them. Lanaya and Loki stayed close to each other, working off each other's powers to keep the Jotuns at bay. As the fight went on, they heard a howl of pain and looked to see that Volstagg had been touched by one of the giants.

"Don't let them touch you!"

Loki reached out to kill a Jotun that charged towards him, only to be grabbed by it. The cold touch caused his armor to break apart and his skin to change, but it was a different kind of change. Lanaya could see it in his eyes after the giant fell dead to the ground. He watched his skin return to it's normal color before looking up at her. She simply turned away, thrusting her sword into the stomach of a giant as it ran towards her. She knew she'd hear about the strange happening later on.

It didn't take much longer for one of their own to get hurt, and they all knew they needed to get out of the giants' world. They ran as Thor continued to fight off dozens of Jotuns at a time. After a large monster was summoned to fight them, Thor flew to them, killing the beast instantly with his hammer. They were surrounded, their backs to the edge of the cliff they stood on as the Jotuns closed in. The skies lightened for a moment as the Allfather joined them, coming face to face with Laufey.

"You look weary." the Jotun said with a small smirk.  
"These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now."  
"He'll get what he came for."  
"So be it." Odin replied as he pulled everyone back through the bifrost, landing them safely in Asgard again.

Lanaya knew the Allfather would be upset, but she didn't expect Thor to fight his father the way he did. She watched silently, as she should, next to Loki as they watched him be stripped of his power.

"I cast you out!"

Lanaya was surprised that Odin went to the drastic measures that he did, but she also understood it. Thor had to learn if he was to be king. The silence in the room after Thor was gone and the bifrost closed was maddening. Loki looked to his father before Odin turned away. He dropped his gaze down to the floor, clearly unsure of what to do at that point. Lanaya simply put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look when he raised his eyes to meet hers.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
